Naruto Uchiha
by WillieF19
Summary: After the bell test Sasuke returns to naruto, but not to aid him. Some events happen and then a flash of white light, leaving a single being behind. Naruto Uchiha
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Naruto**_

_**Chapter 1**_

After their successful test by Kakashi sensei, team 7 parted ways. Kakashi body flickered away. Sasuke and Sakura walked off in different directions, heading home after the tiring and stressful day. Naruto was left tied up against the stump. He called out for his teammates, but his cry fell on deaf ears. A few shouts later Naruto was sad that his team left him behind. How could they just leave him behind? Soon a pair of footsteps was heard and Naruto looked up to see his teammate Sasuke Uchiha.

"What are you doing here Teme!? I can get out of this without your help!" Naruto said

"I'm glad you feel that way because I didn't come back to help you. I was curious about something and came back to check it out." Sasuke stated

"Curious? About what?" Naruto asked in confusion

"This drawing on your stomach. I can sense chakra coming off of it, but it isn't yours (AN: When they were younger and every time they spared, Sasuke has always ended up on top of Naruto. He was already good at using his chakra so feeling out the presence of an unmasked chakra source is very easy. Sasuke has practiced chakra sensory and his skill is good, but he still finds it hard to detect masked chakra signatures like Kakashi's, but that's to be expected from a Jounin)." Sasuke said to the horror of Naruto and the watching Kakashi, who would have returned to untie Naruto, but saw Sasuke returning and allowed him.

Sasuke pulled Naruto's jacket and black shirt up to reveal the seal, or drawing as Sasuke called it. Sasuke channeled some chakra when he touched it in the hopes of pulling at the secondary source of chakra he could feel, not knowing that Naruto and his tenant were doing the same. Naruto was channeling chakra desperately to make his seal disappear, but his actions were for naught. Kyuubi was channeling chakra to disrupt the seal and force his way out. Unfortunately the seal wasn't created to withstand this kind of pressure from three different chakra sources. The two Genin were caught in a huge flash of light before Kakashi, who was blinded, could react to the situation.

Kakashi jumped forward, regardless of the consequences, in the hopes of keeping his two new students safe. What Kakashi saw when the light died down was one figure? He had Naruto's spiky hair, but it was jet black like Sasuke's. All the baby fat that Naruto once held was gone, replaced by a Sasuke like face with Naruto features. The whiskers were gone and his eyes were blue. He was at a height that appeared to be normal for a 13 year old boy with a slightly muscular build (AN: He gained some muscle tone from the combination of Sasuke and Naruto's training. He is still skinny, but has grown a muscle tone). His clothes were exactly the same as Naruto's but upon closer inspection Kakashi noticed that Sasuke's clothes were under Naruto's baggy ones.

"Sensei?" The boy mumbled before passing out. Kakashi immediately moved to catch the boy, who fell back after his brief words.

"Lord Hokage needs to hear about this." Kakashi said as he carried the boy to the hokage tower.

_**Later **_

Kakashi had explained what he saw to the hokage. After doing some tests on the boy they came to some conclusions. This boy was a combination of a fusion between Naruto and Sasuke. How it happened, even they aren't sure, which makes it harder to try and reverse it. He was no longer a Jinchuriki, since Kyuubi could not be accounted for inside the now gone seal and Kakashi didn't detect any of his chakra during the flash of light. Kyuubi was presumed dead. This boy also showed a rare DNA pairing of Uchiha, Uzumaki, and Minato. This caused them to decide that the boy's name would be Naruto, because his godfather named him, Uchiha, because he had the potential to unlock the sharingan. After coming to these conclusions the boy started to awake.

"Are you ok?" Kakashi asked

"I'm fine, but why do I feel weird?" Naruto asked

"Before you passed out you were two separate boys, now you are one." Kakashi explained

"That explains why I have the memories of two different people, but don't remember experiencing them myself. What happened to Kyuubi?" Naruto asked

"We assume he's dead because I detected none of his chakra after the flash of light and because your seal is gone. From now on your name is Naruto Uchiha." Kakashi said

"I don't mind that, but why that combination?" Naruto asked

"Naruto is the name that your godfather gave you. You have the surname Uchiha because we believe that you have the potential to unlock the sharingan." Kakashi said

"Alright. Can I know who my godfather is, or who my Uzumaki parents are? Sasuke doesn't have a godfather and to get a godfather your parents must name him." Naruto explained

"Your godfather is Jiraiya of the sanin. You have to prove yourself to us to see if you're ready to hear your parents' name, they had many enemies and if they found out about you, it would put a target on your back." Sarutobi said as Naruto nodded.

"What do I have to do to prove myself?" Naruto asked

"Before we get into that we need to tell Sakura of what has happened. She can have the choice of either staying with team 7, or joining the reserves until a team is found for her and in which case I would apprentice you." Kakashi explained.

"Alright sensei." Naruto nodded. He appeared to be level headed like Sasuke was, but the fire in his eyes when he asked how to prove himself was reminiscent of Naruto.

Sarutobi dropped the privacy seal and the anbu that were waiting outside returned. "I need one of you to fetch Sakura Haruno for me." Sarutobi said as one of the anbu appeared in front of him and then body flickered away.

15 minutes later the anbu returned with Sakura.

"What's going on sensei? Who is that?" Sakura asked upon arriving and noticing her sensei and a familiar boy

"This is Naruto Uchiha." Kakashi stated as he explained everything that just recently happened including Naruto's former status as a jinchuriki. Sarutobi then stepped in and gave her the decision.

Sakura was shocked at everything that was said. Her longtime crush was now fused with someone that annoyed the hell out of her. The only good thing she could see was if this boy retained Sasuke's personality and skill, but also had Naruto's crush on her. That way she could get the best of what she wanted easily.

"I'll stay with team 7 lord hokage, but I thought we needed three members to even have a Genin team?" Sakura asked after answering their question.

"You do have three members if you count your sensei. Because of this predicament you won't be allowed to take any missions, D ranked or not, until we have a good assessment of your skills and increased those to the point where you can make up for being a team member short. That means that you and Naruto here…" Sarutobi was saying

"I'm sorry lord hokage, but do we have to call him Naruto? What's wrong with Sasuke?" Sakura interrupted. She wasn't disrespectful, but her curiosity got the better of her.

"We officially call him Naruto because it was the name Naruto's godfather had actually given him. Besides he was going to be given the surname Uchiha because we believe that he has the potential to unlock the Uchiha bloodline known as the sharingan. Given the Uchiha surname he needed something to also mark him as a part of Naruto so he is Naruto Uchiha. As I was saying earlier, you two will trained to catch up to your other classmates because being one member short also weakens the team and we need to fix that." Sarutobi said

Naruto was at a lost ever since Sakura entered the room. Half of him wanted to greet her with a hello Sakura-chan because of the crush half of him held. The other half couldn't care less about her arrival and was thinking about killing Itachi. Naruto decided to form a better opinion of his only teammate through his own eyes. Maybe she could be considered for the reviving of his clan after Itachi was dead. She could maybe be more than that and be the love of his life, but thoughts like that were best saved for later after he formed his own opinion.

"I leave them to you Kakashi." Sarutobi said as he dropped the privacy seal again.

"Alright team, meet me at our training ground tomorrow at 9. Be on time because I will be." Kakashi said as he body flickered away.

"I'll be staying in the Uchiha compound if you need me Sakura." Naruto said. He would have preferred to get out of that place, but it was currently better than the apartment he owned. He would stop by there and pick up his stuff and head to his new home, the Uchiha compound. Sakura nodded and they left in different directions


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own Naruto**_

_**Chapter 2**_

9 AM at training ground 7 saw Naruto and Sakura walking to meet their sensei, who was standing their waiting for them.

"Hello team. I have to make you mission ready, so let's get started. First I want to see your grasp of the basics and then we will build our way from there." Kakashi said. Sakura expected Naruto to complain, but it appears he was more like Sasuke and wasn't one to loudly complain.

"What will we be doing after we show you our grasp of the basics?" Naruto asked. Sakura thought too soon. He appeared to be press for training like Naruto, but was calm about it like Sasuke.

"That will be determined after. Now let's get started." Kakashi said as he motioned for his team to get started. Naruto retained Sasuke's accuracy with thrown weapons and Sakura, being the top kunoichi of her class did just as good. Sakura easily performed the academy three jutsu, but Naruto had problems with the clone jutsu. He showed the ability to create shadow clones though. Kakashi deduced that he retained the control Sasuke had which was better than Naruto's, but had Naruto's massive reserves.

"Alright team, the first thing we're going to work on is chakra control exercises." Kakashi said

"Do you mean like tree climbing and water walking sensei?" Sakura asked

"Yes Sakura. First tree climbing and then water walking. Naruto, I want you to use your shadow clones for this exercise." Kakashi said

"Why is that sensei?" Naruto asked

"When a shadow clone dispels, the original gains the memories or non-physical experiences of the clone. Basically you can use them to speed up chakra control training, jutsu training, or reading." Kakashi said

"Can I use the shadow clone jutsu too sensei? I heard Naruto use it during the test and I was shocked that they were solid clones." Sakura said

"Sorry Sakura the shadow clone jutsu is a Jounin level jutsu. I can barely make a few without getting tired, so you using it now would only kill you." Kakashi said

"What!? But what about Naruto? How does he have more chakra than you?" Sakura asked in shock.

"He was born with it. His parents were very strong." Kakashi said

"Were?" Naruto asked

"Yes Naruto they are dead. They did not abandon you and they loved you dearly before they died." Kakashi said

Naruto took in the information. Sakura saw a little in depth to her formerly blond Uzumaki teammate. She knew he was an orphan, but she never thought about how hard it was until she saw the look in his eye. He was eager to know about his parents and she could understand. Given his former status as a Jinchuriki and how he was treated she assumed that he might have thought that his parents abandoned him.

Kakashi quickly broke up the scene and got them started on tree climbing. Sakura mastered the exercise easily, but Kakashi kept her working until she could run up and down to increase her chakra reserves. He planned to let her continue until Naruto finished. Even with a couple clones it took Naruto awhile. 6 hours of training with 40 clones helped Naruto master the exercise completely(AN: I'm assuming that Naruto had 6 days, since he and Sasuke finished a night before the week was up, of tree climbing before he got it down. Since they were out from when the sun was out to about the time when the moon was out, I'm going to just say 20 hours a day which sounds reasonable to a stamina freak like Naruto and someone as competitive as Sasuke. 6 times 20 mean they took about 120 hours of training. I doubled that to show how much more chakra Naruto has and how much harder it's going to be to control it). Sakura, in those 6 hours, managed to go from low Genin reserves to mid to high Genin reserves with her ever present near perfect control. At first she was against training so much and getting sweaty, but Kakashi refused to let her sit out training and told her that he would make her training harder than it already was if she tried. Naruto also threw in some encouragement and being that he was half her crush she continued training for her crush and in fear of the harder training that her sensei promised. Naruto has low to mid Chunin control now, but it still wasn't enough when compared to his very massive reserves.

Kakashi then got them started on water walking immediately after a thirty minute break, which Naruto didn't need, but took anyway. After three hours of training with clones, Naruto completely mastered the exercise(AN: It only took canon Naruto a day to master this exercise, so it should be easier for this Naruto) Sakura managed to master the exercise on her first try, but Kakashi kept her training until Naruto finished. In those three hours, she manages to increase her reserves, but not by much. She had low Chunin reserves with her near perfect chakra control. Naruto had low Jounin control.

Kakashi was proud of their progress in only one day. He had high hopes for his team and expected them to be fully mission ready by the end of the week. They could do D ranks now, but he was hoping for a C rank to get them some experience out in the ninja world.

_**One week later**_

Team 7 was standing in front of the hokage with all but Kakashi in different outfits. Sakura was wearing mesh shorts under her red skirt, black shinobi boots, A red short sleeved shirt black gloves similar to Kakashi's and a blade on her back. The blade was known as the white fang, the very same blade that Kakashi used as a child and his father used before his suicide. Kakashi had given her a few lessons and received some help from a friend he had in anbu. Her name was Yugao Uzuki and she was a very skilled kenjutsu user. The best kunoichi of that shinobi art, falling second only to her boyfriend Hayate Gekko. Naruto was wearing an exact copy of Kakashi's outfit except for the flak jacket which was replaced by a black vest since he hadn't earned a Chunin flak jacket yet. Naruto and Sakura both wore their headbands the normal way for them.

"How was the training Kakashi?" Sarutobi asked

"The results were better than expected. For this very reason, I wish to ask for a C rank mission. They could probably handle it without me, but having me will make the mission easier." Kakashi explained

Iruka wanted to argue for the sake of his two students (AN: Iruka, along with Jiraiya were told of the situation), but was interrupted by Naruto himself.

"You don't have to worry about us Iruka sensei. Once we put these headbands on we are officially ninja of the hidden leaf. Besides with Kakashi sensei's training and him on the mission with us, a C rank should not be too hard." Naruto stated. Iruka was shocked that the boy knew what he was about to say. Sarutobi liked the combination of Naruto's determination and Sasuke's calm way of stating things. It gives the boy a better appearance and helped people believe he could actually accomplish his goals. Sakura grew to like the boy more than just her crush. Her sensei's and Yugao's training beat the fan girl out of her and she started to grow feelings for this combination that, to her, was better than the two separate parts. She just hoped that one day Naruto would return the feelings.

"Nicely said Naruto." Sarutobi stated as Kakashi ruffled Naruto's hair

"Thanks." Naruto said as he grinned.

"I grant tea ranked mission." Sarutobi said as he tossed a scroll to Kakashi who caught it and motioned for his team to follow him out while he was reading the scroll.

"Alright team, go home and pack for a 2 to 3 week departure from Konoha. Our mission is to escort a bridge builder home and protect him until the bridge is finished." Kakashi said as he walked in the direction he would find the client while his team went home to pack.

Upon arrival at the gate later the two saw their sensei with an older looking man.

"Team this is Tazuna. He is our client." Kakashi simply said

"These are the brats that are supposed to be protecting me? Two kids?" Tazuna asked

"These 'brats' have been trained since a young age to be ninja and then received a week of additional training from me personally. Besides I'm coming too, so you have nothing to worry about." Kakashi said.

Tazuna grunted and walked out of the gates.

_**Hours later**_

The team and their client continued on their way to Tazuna's village. While they were walking they passed a puddle on the ground. All but Tazuna recognized this puddle. After Kakashi was few feet from the puddle two figures appeared from the puddle. (We all know who they are so I'm not going to beat around the bush. I will call them Gozu and Meizu, the demon brothers). Gozu threw his brother Meizu in the direction of Kakashi. Once he landed they wrapped their chain around him immediately and pulled. The chain ripped Kakashi to pieces.

"One down, three to go." Meizu said

Gozu nodded and they charged after Sakura, who wasn't reacting to their speed. Before their chain could surround her, she unsheathed the white fang and cut their chain in half. This caused their forward momentum to be halted. Before they could recover a Naruto each appeared over their heads and knocked them unconscious by slamming their faces into the ground.

With the Demon brothers incapacitated Kakashi walked out of the tree line, clearly unharmed to the shock of Tazuna.

"Good work team. I expected as much from you. Now Tazuna, do you know why the Demon brothers, Chunin level missing nin from Kiri attacked us?" Kakashi asked

Tazuna was still too shocked that Kakashi was alive that he unconsciously nodded his head.

"What was the reason?" Kakashi asked. He was already mad because had it been any other Genin team they could have been seriously hurt

Noticing his mistake, Tazuna looked down in shame. "They were after me." Tazuna said as he went through the process of explaining his situation and then trying to pull the guilt trip with the ninja.

"First of all that won't on us. Second we will continue this mission because these aren't your average Genin. Third, the next time you want to lie about a mission, don't!" Kakashi said after releasing a very small amount of killer intent that almost made Tazuna wet himself.

They continued on their mission with the team even more on alert. Kakashi knew that the mission just jumped to a high B rank bordering on A rank mission. He also knew that the next opponent would be a Jounin. Kakashi could handle one Jounin he just hoped that was all there was. If it wasn't then he prayed that the backup he sent for would catch up to them before they could get into real trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own Naruto**_

_**Chapter 3**_

Team 7 and their client continued on their journey. They eventually came to a man waiting on his boat. He was waiting for them and they quickly got in. Kakashi was suspicious at first, but he dropped that suspicion and kept his attention on their surroundings and Tazuna. After a long and quiet trip across the water they were finally back on land and not that far from Tazuna's home according to the old drunk.

They continued along the path until Sakura silently threw a kunai into some bushes.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack girl?" Tazuna exclaimed. Naruto returned from the bushes with her kunai and a white bunny. Team 7 all had the same though before Naruto ducked, Kakashi dived to the side and Sakura tackled Tazuna. A huge sword flew overhead. It hit and dug itself into the tree bark. As soon as it was out of motion a man landed on the blade.

"No wonder the Demon brothers failed. You're protecting the old man, Kakashi Hatake." The man said from on top of the blade.

Team 7 and Tazuna stood up to look at the man.

"Zabuza Momochi of the seven ninja swordsmen of the mist. I wasn't the one to defeat the demon brothers, my team did." Kakashi stated impassively

"These brats, don't make me laugh." Zabuza said

"Team, manji formation! This guy is a Jounin level ninja and I'll handle him." Kakashi said as his students followed his command , while he reached up for his headband.

"The sharingan. I'm surprised you're going to use it so soon." Zabuza said to the confusion of Naruto. Did Kakashi sensei have the sharingan and how? That's the Uchiha bloodline and Kakashi wasn't an Uchiha.

Zabuza smirked from his position. He jumped off his blade and landed on the water. "Hidden mist Jutsu." Zabuza said

Zabuza was leaking so much killer intent, Sakura froze. She almost took her kunai and ended her life, had it not been for Naruto grabbing her hand and reassuring her that everything was alright. Naruto could handle the killer intent because it was nothing compared to the killer intent that Itachi was leaking on the night of the massacre.

The battle that followed was short and simple. Zabuza appeared within the team's defense, but they jumped away with Tazuna just before Kakashi stabbed Zabuza in the gut. He was a water clone. Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi and cut him in half. That turned out to be a water clone as well. The real Kakashi appeared behind Zabuza with a kunai to his throat. Zabuza laughed and said it wasn't that easy. He turned to water to reveal the real Zabuza behind him, who tried to slice him in half again. Kakashi ducked the strike, but Zabuza expected this and slammed his blade into the ground. He then used the blade to hold himself up as he kicked Kakashi into the water. When Kakashi surfaced he thought the water felt strange. When he realized the problem it was too late. Zabuza was behind him and placed him in the water prison jutsu.

Kakashi told his team to run, but they didn't move. Zabuza smirked as he created a water clone to kill them.

"You said that those who disobey the rules are scum, but those that abandon their comrades are worse than scum. I guess that makes us scum." Naruto said as he created 10 shadow clones to sit and protect Tazuna, while he and Sakura charged the clone.

Sakura drew the white fang and clashed with Zabuza. He was easily pushing her back, but she was channeling chakra to prevent her inevitable loss of power to the older man. Naruto attempted to use the fireball jutsu on the man, but he knocked Sakura back effortlessly and blocked the fireball with his sword. He smirked at the feeble attempt at a distraction. What he didn't know was that the pink haired girl in front of him was a clone that substituted when he wasn't looking. She pulled out a demon wind shuriken and threw it towards Naruto. He caught it and threw it towards the clone, but it flew right past the clone. The real Zabuza smirked and caught the weapon with his one free hand. His smirk fell when he saw the second shuriken hidden in the shadow of the first. He immediately regained his cocky attitude when he jumped over the shuriken.

That was a mistake though. The shuriken disappeared in a poof of smoke and revealed Sakura with a kunai in her hand. She threw it at Zabuza's arm. He couldn't dodge as easily as before so he pulled his arm out of the water prison, effectively canceling the jutsu.

Kakashi smirked at the skill his students shown. They were in control the whole time. The real Sakura charged Zabuza and attempted to distract him, so that Naruto could launch a fireball at him. This situation was the distraction the entire time. Sakura replaced herself with a clone she created earlier. Since she was on the ground Zabuza couldn't have seen her shadow anyway, so he made no complaint about not seeing the shadow that she didn't have. The real Sakura transformed into a demon wind shuriken. Naruto pretended he just caught it from Sakura. He pulled one of his own when he spun around. He threw his shuriken and then Sakura in the shadow of the first.

Kakashi stood tall to block the shuriken that Zabuza attempted to throw at Sakura who was sitting on the water's surface. Sakura then replaced herself with one of Naruto's shadow clones before they all disappeared in a poof of smoke and Naruto and Sakura returned to Tazuna.

Kakashi continued his battle with Zabuza. They both used a water dragon jutsu at the same time and they collided. Kakashi then used a genjutsu to force Zabuza to use the same water jutsu that he was using. Kakashi finished the seals, whereas Zabuza stopped altogether. The water jutsu slammed Zabuza into a tree. Kakashi prepare to strike him again, but he was beaten to the punch by a Kiri hunter nin. Kakashi allowed the hunter nin to take his prize. Kakashi then lowered his headband to preserve the little bit of chakra he had left. Before he could take another step though, he passed out and fell forward. Luckily for him, Naruto was expecting this and caught him. They continued their journey with Naruto carrying Kakashi to Tazuna's home. Sakura and Naruto knew exactly what was wrong with Kakashi. He was suffering from a case of chakra exhaustion. A couple soldier pills and a little bit of rest and he would be up and walking in no time.

_**Later**_

Kakashi awoke to see his team looking at him.

"How long was I out?" Kakashi asked

"Only a few hours." Sakura said

"Had we not known what we were doing then you would have been out for at least a day and would have to walk on crutches." Naruto said

"Good work. I believe you guys know too right?" Kakashi asked as the two nodded.

"Yes. We figured that it would be best to wait until you were back on your feet. That way we could efficiently plan for Zabuza's return and his unknown ally." Naruto said

"Good judgment. To combat this threat we need to train harder


End file.
